Not Over You
by glittering moonlight
Summary: Massie's waiting for James, but suddenly, someone else appears in the room... Song fic. Fic exchange for dreamy.


**-Over You-**

**A/N: Fic exchange for Dreamy. :D Enjoy! I'm going to make this a songfic...if you don't mind...**

_Prompts: a broken alarm clock, vintage pictures, and a music room_

* * *

_***lyrics removed***_

o-o-o-o

Massie sighed as she sat up from her perch on the couch.

_Where was James_?

She had been waiting there for what seemed like over two hours.

And he still had not arrived.

Where was he?

* * *

_***lyrics removed***_

o-o-o-o

Derrick stared into the face of his broken alarm clock.

It was just like his heart.

Broken.

Smashed.

Cracked.

Hurt.

His heart, his poor little heart, had been broken by none other than Massie Block, back in seventh grade.

Oh, so long ago.

When he was quite immature.

.

.

.

Derrick's now a senior in high school.

The senior class of ADHS was quite awkward.

The social ladder was very messed up.

**Claire Lyons** was the alpha.

**Kristen Gregory** was the beta.

**Dylan Marvil** was the gamma.

**Allie-Rose Singer ** was the delta.

And** Alicia Rivera** was the omega.

**Massie Block's **name was a disgrace to be said.

.

.

.

Claire Lyons, the queen bee, had just recently dumped Derrick.

Derrick had to admit he didn't really care.

After all,

**Cam Fisher** was hating him for dating Claire.

**Josh Hotz** was fuming over Claire rejecting Alicia.

And** Derrick Harrington** was moaning.

Sadistic.

Groaning.

Staring at seventh grade photos.

Photos that were considered vintage photos by Claire Lyons.

* * *

_***lyrics removed***_

o-o-o-o

Massie rolled over on the couch.

_James was over an hour late._

And Massie was waiting here, waiting on this black leather couch.

And the couch happened to be itchy.

But it was the only couch in the music room.

The freaking music room James had told her to wait for him in.

Massie, staring at the blank white ceiling above her, felt quite pathetic.

Not that she didn't feel pathetic every day, anyway.

**James Webster** was always late in a meeting with her.

**The London Hearts** never actually came to her sleepovers and meetings.

**James **and **Massie** were supposed to meet in a music room in **Westchester.**

.

.

.

And Massie knew she was nawt welcome in Westchester.

**Claire**, her previously loyal omega, was apparently the new **alpha**.

She was also dating **Derrick Harrington**.

**Alicia Rivera** was shunned for speaking up for **Massie Block**.

**Cam Fisher** wanted to date Claire again.

And good ole **Massie Block**? She's coming back.

_***lyrics removed***_

o-o-o-o

Derrick stared at his hands, sorrow filling his heart, filling it, filling it over and over again. Making him sadder and sadder.

And gloomier.

And unwilling to talk to Cam and Josh.

But instead, his thoughts sprung to Massie.

Massie Block, his ex-girlfriend.

Massie Block, the girl who would always have a spot in his heart.

Massie Block, who was supposed to be coming back.

So where was she?

Derrick sat up suddenly, realization dawning on him. He was supposed to meet at the **music room** with Cam and Josh!

.

.

.

Massie looked up as the door opened. "James?"

"Who's James?" a deep, masculine voice answered.

"Josh?" Massie rolled her eyes. "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Actually, what are you doing here?" Cam hissed.

Derrick slapped his arm. "Aw, Cam, be nicer!"

Cam crossed his arms. "You stole Claire. If Massie hadn't left, you, Derrick, would still have her. And I could have Claire."

Massie gasped. "Derrick...still...likes me?!"

Derrick turned red and sputtered, "Uh, n-n-o-o."

Josh cackled. "He's embarrassed all his crushes dumped him."

Derrick narrowed his eyes at Josh. "Yeah, and what about Alicia?"

Josh turned pale. "I. Hate. Claire."

Massie stood up, hands on her hips. "What's with all this Kuh-laire business?"

Cam put his hand to his mouth and whispered, "Claire is the most popular girl in the school..."

"...and Cam wants her!" Derrick grinned.

Cam punched Derrick playfully, "Yeah, and you want Massie."

Massie rolled her eyes. "Stop being so immature." And she flounced out of the room.

**Almost.**

Derrick grabbed her.

Massie looked into his eyes as he held on to her.

And he looked straight into hers.

"I was never over you," Derrick whispered softly.

A tear trickled down Massie's face. "Really?"

"Yes." Derrick pulled her closer.

"What. The. Fuck. Is. Going. On. Here?!" James growled as he looked down at Derrick and Massie huddled together.

Massie looked up, her cheeks red. "Forget about me, Webster. I know you were cheating on me."

James gaped at Massie. "What?"

"Didn't you hear her?" Derrick narrowed his eyes.

"Fine," James slammed his hand onto the table. "I'm over you, Block."

Massie looked at her ex-boyfriend calmly. "And so am I. Get lost; go back to London."

And James stormed out of the music room in Westchester.

Massie had no idea why he had even traveled here anyway.

* * *

They had told him he would be okay.

They had told him he would get over Massie.

But they were wrong.

He did not get over Massie.

.

.

.

"I missed you."

Massie lifted her tear-stained face as Derrick spoke the words she had been willing him to say for the past minute.

"They said I would be okay. That I would be over you." As Derrick spoke, his voice turned flat; almost emotionless. "But they were wrong. I was never over you. Why did you have to go?"

A smile broke through Massie's face. "Seriously?" Then she began to laugh. "That- Those words, those are exactly from a song!"

Derrick looked around, confused. "Huh?"

"The song- Over You- you quoted it."

"I did?"

"Ehmagawd, yes!" Massie giggled as she looked at Derrick's huge chocolate brown eyes.

Derrick grabbed Massie. "I love you."

Massie gasped. "I love you too."

* * *

So in that **music room** in Westchester, Massie and Derrick were reunited. Reunited forever, no?

And James Webster was thrown away, thrown like a dirty rag.

* * *

**A/N: Troll. It's sucky, I know. I'm not that good at romance.**

**Anyway, here it is, Dreamy! I'm sorry if my writing sucks.**

**Review? :D**

**P.S.: If you have not done so yet, please send in an OC for SSBKS. Thanks!**


End file.
